(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adapter and more particularly, to a universal memory card adapter, which has a movable door at the stepped receiving open side thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various memory cards such as SD memory card, MMC memory card, MMC 4.0 memory card, MS memory card, XD memory card, SM memory card, mini SD memory card, RS-MMC memory card, and RS-MMC 4.0 memory card have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These memory cards have different sizes. There are universal memory card adapters designed to fit different memory cards.
Conventional universal memory card adapters commonly comprise a terminal holder and a metal top cover covering the terminal holder. The terminal holder holds multiple sets of terminals. Probes, read write protect plate, grounding terminals, solder pads, and etc. may be installe3d in the terminal holder subject to different requirements. The top cover defines with the front side of the terminal holder a stepped receiving open side for the insertion of one of a set of memory cards into the inside of the terminal holder. However, when inserting a small memory card, for example, a mini SD memory card into the stepped receiving open side, the mini SD memory card may be deviated from the path to touch the non-matching terminals, causing damage to the non-matching terminals.